The Meaning of Names
by clockstop
Summary: -Discontinued- Looking into the YGO characters' names can be quite fun, 'specially when the meanings are true. They may be short chapters, but they show the meanings of the names. *Ryou and Bakura up*
1. Yugi & Yami

Name Meanings: Yugi and Yami  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only dream I do.  
  
I know, I know. I should be working on Yami and Modern Conveniences... but I couldn't resist doing this. It's short. ^.~  
  
*****  
  
  
Yugi-  
  
Your first name of Yugi has given you the vision and foresight to be able to organize others and to hold positions of responsibilities with poise and self-confidence. This name creates an optimistic outlook on life and favorable conditions in your personal affairs. You have the ability to express your thoughts and ideas, and you are friendly, likable, and generous. You enjoy fun, laughter and congenial association. This name also gives you an appreciation of art, music, drama, or any of the many forms of expression in the arts. Since you are quick and fluent in your expression, you have to guard against boastfulness or dominating a situation.  
  
Yami-  
  
Yami as a first name gives you a very independent nature, yet you are friendly, approachable, and generous. You can be a spontaneous, expressive, and talkative person. Generally you are good-natured, though at times you can be rather blunt and sarcastic. This name incorporates creative, artistic, and musical abilities, and there would be an element of originality in all that you do. You like to do things on the spur of the moment without planning or prior arrangements. Your spirits are buoyed up greatly by encouragement and appreciation. There is a tendency to be scattering in your efforts and you prefer to avoid menial jobs of a routine and repetitive nature. You are inclined to pursue good times and emotional indulgences to excess.   
  
*****  
  
Should I continue? Well, you're gonna hafta review to tell me. *nods*   
  
If continued it will be...  
  
Ryou and Bakura next! 


	2. Ryou & Bakura

Name Meanings: Ryou and Bakura

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! end of story. ^.~

****

Weevil's Woman- 1st review for this story!

****

devil/angel- ^_^

****

Lady Yami- Yugi's name does mean "to play" and Yami's does mean "darkness". This is what you would call the personality analysis of the names. ^.^

****

YamiElfFromKemet and **Koko Kung**- I didn't make them up. My friend, Kylie, showed me the site a long time ago. I'll post the address in the last chapter of this, so everyone won't go and look them up before it's posted! 0.o (Bakura: She's just paranoid.)

****

Random Rockstar- Thankies! Made me feel happy. ^_^ Read above for website.

****

Animagess- Yea, it is supposed to be a personality analysis. Hmm...a story story, ne? Oooo, I have an idea! Just lemme get through all the names first!

****

Biisis- Gotta love those two!

And to the blank name- NYA!

Gomen gomen for not updating sooner! I had 5 projects due and tons of homework. I'll try to up date Yami vs Modern Conveniences soon, but I'm going on a roadtrip. Blech. 18 hours long, but I'll try to update when I get there!

Now onwards...

*****

****

Ryou-

The name of Ryou gives you a very idealistic nature. Your desire for peace and harmony causes you to withdraw from situations where there is friction and acrimony. You are quite reserved and inclined to feel sensitive and self-conscious, even though you strive to appear poised and confident. Being rather secretive in many ways, and not liking people to pry into your affairs restrict opportunities for friendship; not until you feel you can trust others do you open up to them. The desire to help others and the generous side of your nature attract those who take advantage of you. You lack the necessary aggressiveness for business success. While you lack verbal expression and spontaneity under this name, you have a natural literary ability and writing comes easily to you. You also have a deep appreciation of nature and all the finer things in life.

****

Bakura-

The name of Bakura gives you a very inquisitive, restless, seeking nature. You feel impelled by intense desires that you cannot comprehend or satisfy. You have had the desire to accomplish something outstanding and to do something very worthwhile for humanity, especially early in your life. This name gives you a versatile, clever, analytical mind, but unfortunately you cannot direct your interest toward an undertaking for long, as you do not have the patience and practicality for systematic hard work and attention to detail. You resent obstacles, delays, and restrictions. This name gives you ambition, high ideals, and much creative ability, but the intense dynamic nature is too often spent in feelings and in moods, rather than in constructive action. You desire to be your own boss, yet you find it difficult to stabilize your life and to settle down and be accumulative. Your feelings swing from optimism to pessimism. You can be very cynical and caustic, and you subject those around you to outbursts of temper and moods of self-pity. Your home-life particularly would suffer. This name has given you an appreciation for refinement, and the better things in life such as art, music, and literature. You can express a very friendly, debonair personality to strangers which invariably makes a very favorable impression. (A/N- But does he use that friendly side? No!) It has been your experience that once you lose control to indulgent habits, for example, smoking, drinking, or emotional outbursts, it is very difficult to retain control.

*****

Well, next time lets have...

Seto and Mokuba

OR

Seto and Jou

OR 

Jou and Tristan

YOU CHOOSE!

So review!!


End file.
